titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Wheels Battle Force 5
Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 is an American—Canadian 3D CGI animated television series created by Mattel, Nelvana Limited, and Nerd Corps Entertainment, based on the Hot Wheels toy line by the American toy maker, Mattel which was introduced in 1968. A two-episode preview aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on August 24, 2009; it was shown on Cartoon Network India starting on April 30, 2010 and on Cartoon Network Philippines from July 3, 2010. The series made its official debut on August 29. According to a HotWheels.com page as of July 14, 2010 describing "BATTLE FORCE 5 Battle Action Assortment" toys, vehicles combine forces to create even more powerful combat machines.1 The second season began airing September 18, 2010. The first trailer for the series was released on the official Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 website on June 25, 2009.2 The first two episodes aired on Monday, August 24. This is the fourth production by Nerd Corps Entertainment, following Storm Hawks, League of Super Evil, and Dragon Booster. Plot One day driving out in the Salt Flats, expert driver Vert Wheeler comes across a dimension called a Battle Zone where he meets a life form called a Sentient named Sage. Together, they assemble a racing team equipped with state-of-the-art weaponized vehicles to compete against the robotic Sark and the animal-like Vandals in the Battle Zones for the devices that control the zones called Battle Keys to determine the fate of Earth. Battle Force 5 lives on the planet Earth at Vert's garage/race circuit at a town called Handler's Corners. When Tornado-like portals called Storm Shocks appear, they provide access to dimensions in the Multiverse called Battle Zones. All Battle Zones have a Battle Key that allows access to the home world of the ones who accessed the Zone through Storm Shocks. This obligates Battle Force 5 to secure the Keys before the Vandals or the Sark in prevention of the Vandals looting Earth and the Sark taking over Earth. The Battle Zones were created by the Sentients. There are two types of Sentients: Blue and Red. The two types lived on two separate Homeworlds as rivals, until the blue homeworld was taken over by the Vandals. Throughout the story, Battle Force 5 encounter situations that make them access the Vandal, Sark, and Sentient homeworlds. At the end of season 2, the Sentient war ends and Krytus and his team are banished. The Blue and Red Sentients are united once again. However, Rawkus informs Battle Force 5 that the Ancient Ones have awakened. Now, Battle Force 5 have to challenge this new threat as well as the Alpha Code and the Green Sark (of which Zemerik is one) in the feature film "Full Revolution". Episodes Main article: Hot Wheels Battle Force 5/Episodes Home release Season 1 Volume 1 of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 was released by Warner Home Video on DVD February 16, 2010. Volume 2 was released by Warner Home Video on DVD June 8, 2010. Season 1 Volume 3 was released on DVD December 7, 2010. Season 2 was released on DVD by Cinedigm in late 2014. As of July 2018, there are still no plans to release the film on DVD. Awards In 2010, Battle Force 5 was nominated for the Daytime Emmy Awards in Sound Editing, Sound Mixing, and Music Direction/Composition.3 They were recently nominated for another Emmy in Sound Editing.4 The Battle Force 5 marketing team also won three awards in the Web Marketing Association's 2010 Internet Advertising Competition. They won for "Best Toy & Hobby Online ad," "Best TV Online ad," "Best of Show Online ad.". Category:Saturday Video Entertainment System Shows